1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system components and, more particularly, to electronic assembly housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer systems include components or electronic assemblies that include a housing or enclosure. During system maintenance, a given component may be serviced by removing one or more covers.
Depending on the level of accessibility and serviceability, a failing component may be serviced either with little effort or in some cases, great difficulty. Further, individual internal components such as a memory module or processor, for example, within a failing component enclosure may need to be serviced or replaced. However, due to component density and internal component positioning, many internal components are difficult to access and even more difficult to remove. This may be true even in some high reliability, accessibility and serviceability (RAS) systems. In some cases, working internal components may be damaged in an effort to remove or access other non-working internal components.